


Your World/My world

by Sasy_B



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety Attacks, Burnish Galo Thymos, Derogatory Language, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fucked Up, Grooming, Implied Galo/Lio/Gueira/Meis end, Kray Dies, M/M, Marriage, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Power Dynamics, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Trophy Husband Galo Thymos, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23306626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasy_B/pseuds/Sasy_B
Summary: Galo Thymos had many dreams, some would come to fruition faster than he would realize, some would not, others would be crushed before they were even allowed to pass his tongue. Kray Foresight was his making and his breaking at every turn his life took. Would he always be Galo's pillar in the dark?orGalo becomes Kray's trophy husband at 18 and realizes all too late that Kray never had his best interest in mind. (Lots of dubcon. Please read the tags.)
Relationships: Kray Foresight/Galo Thymos, Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 11
Kudos: 60





	Your World/My world

**Author's Note:**

> I only have a rough idea of what I want this to be and where it ends up so tags may change as more chapters are added. I don't know how frequent updates will be so bear with me.

Galo could not have asked for anything better. His life had started out rough to say the least, losing both his parents in that terrible fire as a child took quite a blow on him but thanks to one heroic, courageous man, he was saved from the same terrible fate and so much more.

Kray was Galo's hero, his hope and light. Galo spent every waking moment of his life trying to repay him, and when Galo turned 18 and asked the man himself where he thought he might be of best use, to prove him his perseverance and dedication, Kray proposed to him.

It was like a dream. Not quite like he had imagined but somehow still everything he wanted.

There was no kneeling on one knee in front of a crowd of thousands, no written declarations of love to solidify their bond; Kray had simply walked up after a long moment of contemplation, caressed Galo's face, and kissed him. Galo was stunned, butterflies swam through his whole body yet he could not move a muscle as Kray pulled back and spoke.

"You belong here," he said, voice soft and airy, "you belong with me. Stay here, Galo. Marry me. I'll take care of you, my pet."

Galo swallowed, his head was swirling. He wanted to say yes, yes, yes, a million times over. to burst into tears and kiss him back. but he also felt strange; like, in saying yes, he would be giving up a part of himself he had been working so hard to build up for so long…

Was that okay? Was this what he wanted? He knew he wanted Kray but he also knew he wanted to do so much more for him as well. He did not want to stop now, he would not feel right, would not feel like he had truly paid Kray back first.

Kray watched the conflict cross Galo's face in varying degrees. He pulled back a bit, "Perhaps I was too forward, I apologize," he said with a gentle smile, "My proposal stands but I will give you some time to think about it."

Kray held his cheek for a moment longer, then turned on his way, leaving Galo completely blindsided, with more to think about than he would like to admit.

Galo did not go home that night. He had spent several hours pacing the Foresight foundation tower just trying to work out his thoughts, and when he was finally kicked out of the common areas for loitering (annoying the shit out of every worker he passed), he got on his motorbike and sped as far as he could.

He found a nice place to let loose where he would not fear making a fool of Kray or himself; an icy lake, frozen solid and shimmering in the evenings dying light.

He already knew what he was going to say, truly, he did. He wanted it, too, he just… needed to understand himself first. So he paced some more, and he sat, and he stargazed, and when he was ready he got back on his bike and rode right back to the Foresight foundation tower.

He made it back in record time, arriving just before sunrise, and when he realized how early it was he sat on the steps of the building and waited for Kray. 

It was the longest hour of his life.

He knew he could easily go to Kray's penthouse, let himself in like he sometimes would as a child, and give him his answer right then and there. But that didn't feel right. He needed to do this formally, wanted to have it happen here. Like he dreamt.

Kray finally arrived and the look of expectation Galo got when their eyes met made Galo flush. He scrambled to stand upright, puffing out his chest and holding his chin high, trying to stop his hands from shaking.

"I can assume you had some time to think on our conversation?"

"Y- yes! I-"

"Follow me, Galo." Kray cut him off before he could say anything more. "The front steps are hardly the right place to continue such an important discussion."

Right, of course. This was a very personal matter to Kray, he would want this part to stay between them.

Galo followed him and his assistant inside. It wasn't how he thought it would go, but he supposed it was a good thing, it gave him time to cool his nerves. Again.

They made it all the way to his office before Kray finally turned to him again, leaning against his desk he asked simply:

“What is your answer?”   
  
“Yes!” Galo said immediately, “I mean, I would have said yes sooner but I was just so caught off guard yesterday, I didn't mean to keep you waiting all night but… I know I want to have a life with you as well, gov- I mean, Kray. it would be a genuine honor to become your husband.”

Kray was silent a moment, keeping that calm expression over his face as he reached out his hand and beckoned Galo closer. Galo swallowed thickly and took it, all but collapsing into Kray's strong embrace.

“I knew you would say that, Galo,” Galo could feel the words vibrate through Kray’s chest as he spoke. “You have a lot of ambition, and I wouldn't want to take that from you, but I must say you make me feel quite selfish. Forgive me.”

“O- of course…” Galo could feel a burning flush creep up his body as Kray placed a firm hand atop his head.

“I am so glad.” Galo felt Kray inhale deeply before placing both hands on his shoulders and moving him back so they could look each other in the eye. “There is much to be done now, we will start preparations immediately. You should move in with me now so that we can work things out in my free time without distracting from my work.”   
  
“Oh! I- I don't know I-”

“I insist, Galo, it is important for us to spend as much time together as we can from now on. Though if you are uncomfortable with that I'm sure we can-”

“No, it's fine! I just… this is happening really fast…” Galo bit his lip in contemplation, “and what will I do? -once we are married, I mean. Being a husband isn't exactly a full time carrere in this case…”

"You would not have to do anything with me. I can take care of you completely from here on out but we can always find you something to do to occupy yourself when you are feeling restless. 

“You should know, I'm going to teach you how to act properly from here on out; in public and in front of the media, you must present yourself perfectly. do you understand? I will get you a tutor to teach you everything you need to know. I want you always at my side. But to do that we must keep our images spotless to our people."   
  


Galo listened with wrapped attention, it was all too much. He didn’t know where to start asking questions but he had a lot of them. By the end of the day he finally went home, laid down and soaked it all in. He had spent most of the day following Kray around, they would talk on and on between his meetings and over paperwork. There were a few times Galo had to just sit and wait up on him but he did not mind so much as he normally would, it gave him time to breathe.

Galo was still young, he was very much aware of that. When he approached Kray the day before for direction, he assumed he would tell him some ideal places to start a job hunt, not a proposal and a life plan… Galo continued to roll the events over and over in his head but he kept getting caught up in himself.

He was going to marry Kray Foresight. Him. The great Galo Thymos.

Tomorrow he would start packing up his apartment to move in with his once-hero-now-fiance and not long after that he would begin etiquette classes, start wedding planning, find a suitable job that fit him and his new image… what a day.

~~~

Galo was frustrated.

Not because they could not get the flowers he wanted, not because he was not allowed to wear his favorite hoodie under his wedding tux, not because his favorite pizza place was unavailable to do catering for the wedding because they were under construction, no. Galo was frustrated because his suit was white but the table cloths were cream.

What blaspheme. Kray makes him get a custom, white suit with gold embroidery and red beading for the wedding because  _ he _ has to wear  _ his  _ uniform and does not want them to clash and they cannot even do the same for the stupid table cloths?

No way in hell.

The wedding was only a week away and while Galo certainly was not getting cold feet his anxiety was clear. it all just brought it home how much he really did not know about adult life.

Everything tested his patience, the classes, the fittings, the media coverage, the rehearsals… Galo liked the attention, he did not like having to  _ be _ something all the time. He was grateful Kray was such a patient man but even he had his limits.

Galo supposed that was the reason he did most of the planning himself, Galo picked out the accent colors and the food and the cake, Kray did… everything else. Probably for the best, Galo was still unsure of the kind of image he was supposed to be portraying to the outside world but he knew as long as he did what Kray asked it would all work out.

It was hard, though. He loved being the center of attention, and he got much of that but not how he liked. The only time he was ever able to let loose in public and be himself was when they made their routine visits to all the orphanages in the city. Kray had a soft spot for those kids, Galo liked to think it was because of him, they both took great care to watch out for the children's well being.

That aside he could only truly be himself at home or at the Foresight Foundation tower. At least he had a few friends there. 

There was the receptionist, she was nice! Joy, her name was. She liked fizzy drinks and her husband's special tuna melts. She thought Galo was pretty annoying at first but he wore her down over time.

Then there was Marc, the maintenance guy. He went through a bad divorce last year and only gets to see his two kids every other weekend; Would be every weekend but he works overtime most weeks to pay off his house and car by himself. He's a real emotional guy, cries a lot, Galo chalks it up to passion and likes to listen to him talk about it.

Haris is also really nice when Galo can get her talking! She can be shy and reserved but she loves babbling on and on about her sister who works in Burning Rescue. She’s really proud of her. Galo thinks it might be nice to meet her some day.

These people, and so many more, they help him more than Galo could express, especially when things got stressful. They never had any expectations for him.

Most of them would not be attending the wedding though. While it was a big, important day for Galo and Kray’s personal lives, it was also an important day for their careers. Or so Kray had said. The place would be filled with politicians, representatives and reporters just waiting to get a glimpse of the happy couple.

Which is why everything needed to be perfect. Why the table cloths could not be cream colored when the theme was white, gold, blue and red.

He would take this straight to Kray.

~~~

The wedding went perfectly as planned; the photos were nice, the decor was elegant and dazzling, the food was delivered on time. The only thing that could have made it better was if the coordinator had not made him edit his vows to exclude his very thorough and passionate excerpt on the importance of fire safety in the cities during these trying times... though she was nice enough to make it into a three page pamphlet that could be handed out to the guests as they entered the reception hall.

Galo could not wipe the goofy grin off his face the whole day. He was a married man now. His husband, everything he could have ever dreamt. They never left each other's side though the event, Kray was always right there, delicately grasping Galo’s hand or draping his arm over his shoulders.

The mingling was exhausting, he enjoyed answering all the questions to the best of his ability but he remained ever aware of his manners and rehearsed prompts when he was approached with any rather personal questions. Kray kept a close watch, and helped him stay on track when he became too excitable than was appropriate for the situation. it was tiring to have to watch himself so much, but Galo was grateful to have Kray there to show him the way.

~~~

Kray had established early on, even before their marriage, that he was generally uninterested in having a sexual relationship. Galo was fine with this, they were intimate emotionally and did not need much more than that. However, Galo was still quite young and… excitable.

After being married nearly three years they had come to some compromises. his restless nights were not terribly frequent but not uncommon either. Kray would let him get a bit handsy before he jerked himself off a few times. when he was finished they would kiss and nod off together, Kray had little interest in participating but he made sure Galo knew that his needs would never be denied… so long as he followed the rules.

Rule #1. Kray decides how much Galo can touch him.

Rule #2. Once Galo starts, he cannot stop after less than 10 minutes but must not exceed 1 hour.

Rule #3. They will kiss at Kray’s discretion.

Rule #4. Galo must not touch Kray below the belt.

Rule #5. Galo cannot touch himself when Kray is not around.

Galo found it a bit frustrating at first but Kray always presented it like a game, a challenge to see how many times Galo could make himself come in an hour. He liked toys that were about Kray’s size, larger than himself, and usually quite intricately crafted, he used those when he was feeling especially desperate and needy.

One time, a little over a year into their marriage, Kray caught Galo watching porn while he was away on a week long trip for business, and as punishment for breaking the rules, Galo had to keep a remote control vibrator up his ass for a week until Kray deemed the lesson learned. 

Galo never let that happen again, not because he hated it, he actually found it pretty exciting. He thought it might be fun to try again, just every once and awhile; To go about his day with Kray giving him as much pleasure as he wanted, whenever he saw fit… but that was not the point of the punishment. No. 

Kray did not like it when Galo sought pleasure outside of him. Galo thought it was kind of cute, Kray wanted him all to himself. So Galo would gladly give him as much, it was only fair since Kray already did so much for him.

It was fair, and selfish. It made Galo feel wanted.

~~~

Fittings aren't as bad as they used to be, though Galo still wished they didn't have to be so frequent. This particular outfit was supposed to be a gift though, a congratulatory present for finishing all of his etiquette training.

Finally.

Four years was a long time to have to sit with the same person telling you the same things over and over every week until you could recite every word backwards to the tune of god save the queen. But Galo was a dutiful student, and took pride in his accomplishments.

And lived for the praise it earned him from Kray.

He hoped that after the next endorsement ball -the one he was to wear this new, flashy outfit too,- Kray might see fit to help him find a proper job. Galo had always wanted to work hands-on with people, he even took it upon himself to learn first response medical aid through and succeeding high school. He kept in perfect shape too, He was always a bit of a health nut but should anything happen and someone  _ does _ need his help in an emergency, he liked the peace of mind that he will be capable of providing necessary aid, far above any drive for pleasing aesthetics.

Even so, he knew Kray approved of his build, his husband even converted a guest bedroom into an in-home gym just for him. Kray had his own equipment, of course, in various rooms of the penthouse but it was not as in-depth as Galo liked it. His whole body needed to have a perfect balance ‘down to the bone’ for him to feel confident and comfortable.

It was a good way to pass the time between his classes before, but now he hoped to apply all of his hard work to something beyond the immediate and, quite frankly, meaningless  _ good manners _ he had in his hands.

~~~

Tonight was the night. the endorsement ball had finally come and Galo saw it as the perfect opportunity to convince Kray that he was capable of doing a lot more than just sitting beside him and looking pretty.

All things considered, this was a big night for everyone. Politicians, law makers, and authorities from all over Promepolis would gather in support of the governor and his new plans to make the city safer now than ever before. With this party, Kray would announce plans and actions that would push their city beyond what most dreamed possible with the threat of the Mad Burnish looming over their heads. Some of which, Galo himself had yet to hear.

The young man was practically giddy with excitement, humming to himself as he gelled up his hair in the bathroom. He heard the lock on the door go off and called after His husband.

“Back so soon?”

"I told you before," he heard in response, "Today was only going to be a half day's work so I could finish preparations for tonight's ball during the afternoon."

Kray turned the corner into the bathroom and Galo beckoned him down to give him a peck of the cheek before turning back to fiddle with his hair some more. Hoping to play it off.

Kray noticed his concentrated silence (of course he noticed, no one knew Galo better than he did.) and stood directly behind him to watch Galo’s hands work more and more excessive amounts of product into his hair.

After a moment, Kray placed a hand on Galo’s shoulder and snatched the comb away from him. Galo stood up right to protest but was cut off when Kray began to speak.

"And what is on your mind today, pet?" He said, trying to comb down all of Galo’s hard work… it turned out to be more difficult than he thought, the comb would catch and stick to the half dry jell and pull, tugging his head this way and that. He persisted nonetheless.

Galo squirmed, protested, grimaced, then succumbed to the torture, hands gripping the marble surrounding the sink.

"Nothin’ too interesting right now,” he mumbled, then went on to exclaim with new enthusiasm, “I'm just really excited for tonight!”

“As am I, though I do hope you can contain yourself enough to behave though the night. You did well in all of your classes but do not forget you still need to apply what you learned at these events.”

“D- don’t worry! I just really want to show off the new outfit you got me.”

“It does suit you well.”

Kray finished taming Galo’s hair in silence and Galo continued to bare through it. When Kray finally set the comb down Galo was only mildly surprised to see his beautiful blue mane slicked back on his head. He knew Kray was not overly fond of his ‘loud’ hairstyle but Kray knew Galo liked it so he left it alone. Instead he compromised by fixing his hair for him for all the big events they attended together.

Even after he set the comb down Kray continued to struggle and tug at the mess of blue, attempting to fix it into a tight bun at the back of his head that would inevitably loosen and fray within minutes after completion, but should still hold strong through the night. And it did. fray, that is. Many pieces immediately fanned out of the bun and one particularly stubborn piece popped loose to hang jaggedly in his face but Kray sighed. It was as good as it was going to get.

Galo actually liked it.

With that out of the way and Kray quite literally out of Galo’s hair, the two continued getting ready for the night together, Galo babbling on and on about nothing to fill the air as they did so.

Galo always felt just a bit silly putting on a new outfit from Kray for the first time and showing off. It was not like he hadn’t worn it while making adjustments and tallying, but this was the first time everyone else would see him in it as well and the thought of that made him feel somehow exposed.   
  


The suit itself was a deep navy littered with embellishments along the lapel, cuffs and scattered down the pant legs; shimmering gemstones in whites and light blues would normally clash uncomfortably with the polished gold studs that ran along the outermost seems, but somehow it only helped to showcase Galo’s exuberant personality, making his whole outfit look as though it was framed.

Kray could only agree, humming his approval while giving Galo a steady once over before their car arrived. Galo tried not to blush, this was his Goddamn husband of four years, there was nothing to be embarrassed about.

Kray himself wore a freshly pressed carbon copy of the same uniform he wore to every event… and to every day at work… and to every public outing… Kray had many uniforms of that same design, it was a rare day to see the governor out of it, but Galo liked to think he had gotten used to them and could nearly tell the difference between each one if he looked hard enough.

Kray righted himself in front of the mirror one more time before they left and Galo could not help the impulse to walk up beside him, pull on his good arm and drag him down for one brief but deep, nearly heady kiss.

Kray placed a hand on Galo’s chin, tilting his head up to look him in the eye before speaking in a low and airy tone, one that made a shiver run straight up Galo's spine every time he heard it.

_ “Behave.”  _ he insisted, “you know this is an important night, I want you on your best.”

Galo breathed in deep, “I know, I only just finished all that etiquette stuff, remember! I'll show you what I can do tonight.”

Kray's eyes looked somehow skeptical but Galo only caught the look for half a breath before the door rang, signalling the arrival of their car, and Kray let go of his chin.

From there the night went on well, beginning with the opening welcomes and introductions lasting nearly half an hour. Then there was dinner, five whole courses which Galo preceded to inhale…  _ delicately, _ like he had been taught. After dinner was a sort of happy hour of mingling before the bigger announcements and plans for the city were to be showcased. It was an opportunity to make or break connections and networks for all attendees, including the Governor and his beautiful husband.

This was his opening.

Galo clung to Kray’s side as his husband chatted with the director of one of the city's major hospitals. They gracefully bounced ideas back and forth over a few glasses of wine, the director, hopeful for  _ just a bit more _ funding in the year to come, with mixed amounts of success.

“My concerns lie more with how you intend to use the funding rather than whether we can afford it. I would be glad to offer you more so long as it goes to the right places.” Kray said with some kind of knowing smile.

“A- and what of your lovely husband?” the director turned his attention to Galo with a painful looking grin, probably hoping to stave off some of the heat he was somehow gaining from Kray. The man seemed to know exactly what Kray was insinuating and was hesitant to broach the subject at the moment. “You seem like an able young man, are you looking to pursue your own career at some point?”   
  
Galo’s grin grew, nearly reaching the tips of his ears as he found his opening, "Well yes! Not too many details have been worked out yet but I would love to be able to work hands on, at least from time to time. There are a lot of places in need of more able bodies, you know. All anyone really needs is a little spark, just some training and passion and -poof!- a whole workforce is filled with people willing to give it their all!"

“Yes, well,” Kray placed his prosthetic hand atop Galo’s shoulders and gave a gentle but firm squeeze, a warning. “It is undecided what we will do from here, but my Darling Pet has quite a lot of potential. I can see him doing great things for this city in the future.”

Side eyeing him, Galo pressed on. Determination burning under the gauze of his own desire to finally win out on this argument. He was tired of losing out to Kray. he wanted to show what he was made of.

“Thank you, Gov! It always means so much coming from you,” and Galo meant that sincerely, “But the plan is sooner rather than later.”

"Galo," Kray said stiffly. "We talked about this."

"It's fine, Kray, we can work it out." Galo turned his attention back to the politician. "My husband has given me a whole lot of really great opportunities, but in my ideal position, I would love nothing more than to directly help those in need who are being affected by the terrorists."

"Galo. That is enough for now." Kray's voice teetered dangerously on the edge of down right threatening. Everyone within five feet seemed to pick it up, but Galo persisted.

"No, Kray! I know I can do it, I just need to show you-"

Galo’s words were cut short when he finally looked Kray dead in the face. Never, in all their years together, had Galo ever seen such a look of scorn and disapproval from his husband. It was chilling. And as he began to speak it was all Galo could do to remember to breathe.

"Why don't you go freshen up in the men's room, come back to me when you have calmed your nerves a bit. All of the evening's excitement seems to have gone to your head."

Galo swallowed thickly, nodding and squeezing out a small "excuse me." Before darting out of the crowd, handing off his glass of untouched wine to a waiter along the way.

~

Galo stayed in the bathroom for nearly half an hour, unsure of what to do. He pushed too far, he knew that, but what was he supposed to do? Kray never let him talk about it when they were alone.

Another moment passed, Galo had started working himself up into a frenzy of emotions and needed to pull himself out of it. It almost felt like everything he ever felt was suddenly ready to come pouring out of him at once, and for what? The same old conversation he and Kray argued over once a month anyway?

It had to be this party, Galo was sure of it. It was getting late and he was tired and just ready to get on with the part where he sat and listened to other people talk so he didn't keep making a fool of everyone. That was all. He would go back out and apologize for being so mouthy and they would move on.

Just as Galo went to splash some water on his face to compose himself, the bathroom door swung open, in its place stood the shadow of the man Galo calls his husband. Galo let the water slip from his hands and stood upright to face Kray.

“I was just about to come find you,” he began, trying and failing to make eye contact as Kray let the door shut behind him. “I’m so sorry for-”

“Sorry?” Kray’s voice was dark and low as he cut Galo off. “Do you have any idea how childish and greedy you're acting? And after all I’ve given you.”

“I didn’t ask for anything but this. You know I want it more than any fancy suit! Just- listen, I really am sorry for making a scene out there. you were right, I needed to step away. But you know I've asked over and over and over for this and you always say the same thing, ‘in the future we can work it out, in the future you will have better experience, in the future, in the future, in the future,’” His words were all boiling over so suddenly, faster than Galo could control. “well, Gov, you seem pretty damn concerned with everyone's future  _ but _ my own-”

Galo’s sentence was cut off with a sharp gasp as his face began to sting. It took him a moment to process what had happened.

Kray slapped him. Really truly slapped him.

Galo’s head wiped back to look Kray in the eye, which was a mistake, all he saw when he looked at the man was a fierce anger brewing within his normally kind looking features. When Kray spoke next, his voice was harsh, unfamiliar, cold.

“It's time for you to go home now, Galo. I will have Biar find an escort for you. You seem to have had a bit too much wine this evening.” Kray righted his uniform and turned to leave, pausing with his hand on the door to say one last thing, “wait up for me, Pet. we will have much to discuss when the party is over.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my mess on Twitter  
> Chaotic main/fic update/screaming: @SaSybanan
> 
> Art side: @SugarSnapArts


End file.
